Tantos
by Ino2613
Summary: This is my first story! so please comment! It's based on one of the crazy dreams I had so I had to change it. Sasuke/Ino
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto.

Ino woke up with a start. The alarm clock was ringing in the morning at 7:30. She sat up and started for the bathroom for the day.

After a long 45 minutes she came back out to get ready for the day. She put the purple skirt on and then her purple top. She then brushed her long pale hair out and tied it into her regular high ponytail.

Just as she turned around, a ninja appeared. Shikamaru was his name. He had a lazy look in him and just said "Your wanted by Tsunade" then again with a flash he disappeared.

"Whatever." she said to no one. She reached for her special Yamanaka tanto.

_Flashback_

"_Here. They're our special tantos…. Only the girl of the Yamanaka clan every 100 years can use them. They're yours this time.." Inoichi said to Ino._

_Ino grabbed them and look at each one. There were five of them in all in it's own strap holding it. _

"_So what's it for?" _

"_They let you use a element but you only need a small fraction of any kind of chakra. That's what makes the 100 born of the Yamanaka clan so powerful. It's like having the power of all the elements. But once I give it to you, you will have to train hard to control how much chakra into it." _

"_Fine yes. I'll train… actually I was going to train now…" _

_She left out the door to study and use the newest weapons._

_End of the Flashback_

The tantos have helped her since that day. She have spent a lot of time on it and was able to use them correctly. The tantos helped her beat through the Jonin exams and through Anbu. With them she was one of the top 11 anbus. Her mind jutsus have also advance but they weren't as skilled as her training with the tantos. Her tantos were always around her waist, they were all on a strap holding them all together and could be easily pulled out when it's needed.

Ino took a hold of the strap and pulled it around her waist. "Dad! I'm going to Tsunade!"

"Sure Ino!"

She jumped out of the window and landed just as Naruto was passing with Hinata. Hinata was blushing and even through the years she still haven't been able to tell Naruto. "Hi Ino." she quietly said.

"HEY Ino!!!!"

"Got to go have to see Tsunade. Bye!!" she ran off towards her office. The people on the street looked at her as she jumped onto the roofs and began to run again. 'Wonder what's up now..' she thought. She jumped onto the building and walked inside. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji where standing there with Tsunade just sitting.

They didn't turned as she entered the room. "So now that we are all finally here, I would like to give you all a new mission."

"Another?" Ino asked.

"Yes another. This one I think you will be interested in. It's about your clan afterall."

Ino's eyes suddenly went wide. After Sasuke came back to the village he went on a few missions but nothing about clan and all. She played with the ends of her hair.

"The mission is going to take place in the village hidden in the mist. There was a myth there that a boy from the Yamanaka clan tried to steal the element tantos but then he failed. It's said that he still lives and is still trying to get them. Next is that he's going to target the Leaf. I need you four to kill him. Ino, you're leading, You're all setting out at tomorrow sunrise. Out!"

Ino scrambled out of there. She jumped out of the window and landed gracefully. In a second Sasuke, Sai, and Neji were around her. "Ok. You have one day to get ready at 5 early in the morning we meet here. Got it?" They all nodded their heads and vanished.

'Whatever. What should I do now?' she thought. 'More training I guess.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own naruto.**

Just as the sun rose Ino woke up. She did all the morning routines and strapped on the tantos. Her secret weapons. She then also strapped on a book bag with everything she needed. Including extra cloths. At the exams she was innocent at first but came out lashing and sending water, wind, earth, lightning, and fire at everyone. She had to be the best element tanto holder in the Yamanaka clan. She jumped out of the window once again and ran out to meet at the front gate. After a few minutes or so Neji appeared at her right. "Tsunade gave me special information. We're suppose to stay at this school. It's for chunin though. We're going undercover so we have to change appearance. It's suspected that he's there."

"Ok. I'll change now." Ino focused chakra and turned into a girl with a more golden hair that was fixed in a braid down her back with dark purple eyes.

"I'll change too." He focused his chakra and changed into a man with black hair in the same lose ponytail but with different cloths. "Tell Sai and Sasuke to change too."

"I think they already know." She pointed to the both of them across the street. Sasuke and Sai were running on the roofs with different cloths but with the same faces. She saw them change and then run towards the gate. They soon met up after a minute of running. "Ok. I guess you already know what we're going to do so lets set out." She took off running into the forest with the others following her. Sai at her left, Sasuke on her right, and Neji at her back making sure they didn't get attacked. They kept on running for about a hour since they weren't moving in such a fast pace. Ino stopped all of a sudden causing Sai to almost bump into her. She shook her head and just began running again.

After another hour or so her head went up in alarm and pulled out her one of her tantos to stop 2 kunais that were going to hit her thighs. Then four came out of nowhere. She took her tanto and blocked two while the other two got through her defenses and hitted her arms. She groaned and fell backwards. "Shit!" she heard Neji say.

"Damn… these kunais suck chakra."

She tilted her head and went into darkness.

She opened her eyes to see nothing until her vision focused. Neji was on her right while Sasuke was on her right. Neji looked as if he had been staring at her all day while Sasuke looked as if he was just bored and was just waiting for her to wake. Since Sasuke came back he's been showing some kind of emotion. Just not the kind and loving ones yet. And since Naruto beated Neji in the chunin exams, Neji has also been showing more emotion.

She looked at herself. Her regular shade of blonde hair had returned also. Everyone's transformation jutsus have also weared out. She reached for Sasuke's hair and messed it up. She giggled as he woke up groaning. "Hi." Neji next to her also woke up and was already helping her get up. "Thanks Neji." she said as she touched his cheek with her index finger. "So where are my tantos?"

Sasuke pointed a finger at the desk across the room and said "There. Though I don't suggest you putting them on now."

"Fine."

Neji walked out of the room. "Where are we anyway?"

"In a house in the woods. It's like the family moved their things here but didn't get to move here."

"Oh… ok."

Sasuke grabbed a brush from maybe his book bag and started to comb. "I'm hungry. Got food?"

"Kitchen."

Ino slipped out of the bed and started walking to the kitchen. Sai was already waiting with some ramen. Though it wasn't something she thought would have been made in her condition. 'Oh whatever. I'll just eat.' Sai looked her way and put the bowl of ramen in front of her. "I need to go see why we couldn't sense the chakra when we passed it."

"Ok. Thanks for making the ramen." She said sweetly and smiled. He smiled back and walked out the door. Sasuke took the time to walk through to door and also eat. She picked up her chopsticks and try to eat with her left hand. 'Damn… can this get any harder?' Sasuke ate quickly and was just about to leave when Ino looked at him and pouted. He let out a breath and sat back down. "Please. I can't eat with my left hand."

He sat down and started to feed her. After a while she sat up and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." she then kissed his cheek and walked out of the room leaving Sasuke blinking into nowhere.

"I guess I should take a walk…" She walked out into a meadow and began helping the trees and flowers seem more healthy. 'Oh yeah… forgot to tie my hair… maybe I'll get it back up later after I heal.' Green chakra surrounded her hand and she held it towards her right shoulder. She started to move her arm again but winced at the soreness. 'I need to get the medicine from my pouch….' She touched more trees and sensed someone behind her.

Sasuke, Sai, and Neji were just searching for Ino when they found her in the meadow with her hair blowing in the hair and leaves falling around her. "Ino…." they all chorused. They looked at each other and took another step forward.

Ino turned her head and threw some raindrops at the intruders. Sasuke, Sai, and Neji came out of then bushes rubbing them eyes. 'They must have letted their guard down.' Ino giggled looking at them rubbing their eyes like a child that just cried. "You all look so cute like a child when you do that." The guys just gave the lightest blush they could master and walked toward the house again. "Wait up guys!" They just continued walking.

* * *

"Come on we have get back to the mission and get the trasformation jutsu back on." Ino . said. They all transformed and headed back out. This time a little more quiet and careful.

I know it's short.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long while of running they finally settled in the village hidden in the mist. "You see the school?" Neji asked.

"Yeah. It's over there." Sasuke pointed at a bunch of trees all together but they could still see the top of the building.

"Hm.. I'm thinking….. BIG entry." Ino then turned around and gave them a sweet smile. "Could you please set on something that's your element. Lemme show you… Since I have tanto wind… wind style: wind platform jutsu!" A big long wave of wind swept under her feet and she began to move above the ground. "Sasuke might want to take lightning or a thundercloud? Neji go and try some thing drastic with the fire. And Sai could just stand on a water wave." Sasuke and Neji rolled their eyes and just tried to do the entry Ino made up.

After a few minutes they got into their formation and flew, more like floated, to the school where their enemy was suppose to lie. They already had transformed except Ino couldn't get her hair in a braid so she left it with her hair all down. Her hair also had several purple streaks in it. Neji had black hair instead of brown and he had different robes he also had to change his eyes too. Sai didn't need to change since he wasn't famous or anything. Sasuke had to change into brown hair in a ponytail (like his brother) and had to change his cloths because of the uchiha crest.

"Lets get going then." They floated in from nowhere. The chunins all looked up as they soon came down. The first thing they noticed was the wave or water, the fire, and the lightning. Though it took them longer to figure out what Ino was on.

And to make them look so much cooler. Ino told Sasuke to have his hands flickering with lightning, Neji having a ball of fire flickering around his hand like he was bored, and Sai having a ball of water in his hand that he would throw to one hand from another. Ino had a flower twirling in her hand and then she would throw it up but it would stay up and twirl like the wind was making it.

Ino was the first to jump off and made long graceful acrobatic moves. Sasuke and Neji looked pissed but jumped off with Sai. They made their elements follow them and as soon as it was behind then they just sat back down. Ino rolled her eyes and looked around.

She had transformed her tantos so it had look like nails and then she stuck it onto her finger with chakra.

A medium size fire ball soon came. Sai setted it out on time. A pair of two people approached her. They both had dark purple hair and black eyes. "No one needs or wants you around." They said a jutsu silently and threw 3 other fire balls at her.

She growled. "I don't care." she whipped out her earth tanto, her main element and the only one she strapped onto her thigh. She ran to the girl and trusted it into her face only to be blocked by the girls own tanto. She left her guard down and fought not as goodly so they won't suspect anything. She let the girl cut her left arm. The boy then charged up behind her and she did a back flip to hit him in the face. They both fell back.

"Grr… I hate this bitch… at least try to kill her." the boy said and about three hundred people stepped up from behind them. It was actually the first time Ino noticed them.

She smirked. "Try to." Then… they charged. The first thing Ino did was jump up and avoided the first attacks. She jumped back a few feet to see Sasuke, Sai, and Neji just up in the sky sitting on their little fire, water, and lightning. She frowned and punched the ground with enchanted chakra. "Earth style: Vine whip needle jutsu!" she was able to make plants appear because of her training in the flower shop and all. Vines sprouted from the ground, needles would fly from the plants every three second to hit targets. They would also whip people opening cuts. "Ugh… Fire style: limb fire!!" Fire would appear near her fingertips and it would fly off and burn someone. Every time she closed her hand and reopened it, more fire would come out and burn someone. 'Still not enough?' she thought. 'Fire style: Giant great fireball jutsu!' A bigger than average flame ball appeared and just flew across the field burning everything.

'Huh? Theres like what? Uh… three missing or so.. Shit!' Ino jumped out of the way as two people came out of the ground. 'Fire style: Fire palm.' fire circled her palm and she forced them into the guy's throat. The one at her left fell first but the one of her right punched her first before he fainted.

Out of no where a third came. She forced the fire onto his throat and he quickly fell down. Her cut from the girl's tanto was open and was running blood. She leaned over the last guy that had fell. Her hair was covering her face and she secretly sucked some chakra out of him. She putted her lips about a inch away from his and soon chakra came out.

After she got the last bit she fell back and sat down. 'Sasuke has more chakra…. He won't mind…..' she thought. The wind took her off the ground and raised her up. "You know I hate it when you do that right?" Neji said.

"Heal them." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Heal them."

"But they tried to kill me!"

"Heal."

"Gosh… bastard.. Mile heal!" A white-yellow shine spreaded out and healed everyone she fought with. "I hate you…." she mumbled. She got up and went to Sasuke. She gently put his arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. Sasuke pushed away.

"Ugh.. What are you doing?" he then saw a stream of his chakra entered her lips. "What the hell?!?!"

"Please! Your stupid request for their healing wasted all my chakra! I'm going to faint! And I need to heal myself!" and to prove herself her knees wobbled and made her fall to her knees. Neji helped her up and left her alone to talk to Sasuke again. "and then our cover would be blown!"

Sasuke let out a breath and then said "Do we actually have to kiss?"

"You want me to look too advance and too much like a monster?"

Sasuke just leaned in. Ino let out a squeal happy to get chakra and then kissed Sasuke for two minutes. "Ino I'm getting weak."

Ino moved away. "Sorry. I get addicted to getting the chakra and all." she said and then giggled. "Thanks anyway." She kissed him on the cheek and began healing herself.

"Don't waste all the chakra or you can get it from Neji."

"Don't worry I have enough."

* * *

"Come in." They all walked in to see a old bearded man on the chair. "I'm the principle. And here are you schedules Mike, Susake, Sai, and Keji. They all stared back dumbly.

"Yes here they are now leave please."

They all took theirs and left. "Mika? That's so lame."

"Susake? What kind of name that is all you have to do is switch two letters."

"They didn't change mine." Sai said then smiled.

"Keji? Like what? That's so easy. I bet she was drunk when she made these up. How about you?"

"100 yen." Sasuke said.

"Same." Ino said.

"What?" Sai asked.

"Nevermind Sai."

"Oh ok."

Neji pointed at the scheldule and said "Dorm? We're going to be sleeping all together? This dorm better be big enough…"

"Yeah. Or else I'm going to destroy it or something."

"Now that would be funny." Said Ino. She took her backpack off and began to head for her dorm. "Look at this.." The room was actually quite big for four people. Ino headed for the purple one with flowers which was perfect and sat on the bed to start unpacking.

Neji took the plain one that actually looked quite boring but it's not like he mind. Sasuke took the dark blue one and started to also unpack. Sai took whatever was left and it was a blank white room. He took out a paintbrush and started to draw on them.

"Are any of you done yet?" Ino asked.

"Sure." they all said. "So we almost have the same thing. Except Neji, I mean _Keji _has karate and everything. Sasuke has the same as I do. And Sai has drawing or art. Whatever at least that's some protection." Neji frowned at his 'name' and Sasuke frowned at the last comment.

They all walked out of the dorm and started heading out for the classes. Their classes weren't important considering the fact that they already knew everything. For a two months they did nothing but that. **(Yeah I know big time skip) **

* * *

A few days after their fourth month a boy in the halls grabbed Ino by her neck and threw her onto a locker. It had not really surprised her since she was walking around the halls reading people's mind. He kissed her furiously and looked around. By then Ino was seductively tapping her lightning element nail on his lips.

Neji was on the hall when he turned his head right and saw Ino with another man. 'No way. She can't do this. At least not at this time.' he thought. His hand was surround by fire and he ran.

Sai was coming back from the art. 'It's not that bad actually. Not minding the fact that all the kids are actually not friendly' He spotted Ino down the hall with a guy on top. Like they were just kissing. 'Weird. Though I think I should really get him off.' His hand soon had water with violent waves surrounding his hand.

'Where's everyone? I've searched everywhere. Oh look there's Ino… with some guy.' Sasuke was searching since he thought it was really time for them to make their move. Anger went through him when he saw Ino with another guy. 'Can't believe I have this feeling.' His hand was soon surrounded by lightning. He saw Neji across the hall and tried to make eye contact. It worked. He pointed at Ino's direction and he ran.

It was a blur for Ino. She sent electrical waves through the boy's mouth hoping it would travel somewhere. All of a sudden Neji comes out of no where and punches him on his left hip. Burn marks appeared out of his skin as if fire waves were traveling under his skin. Then Sai came out of no where and bruises came onto the boy's face. 'Now this is easy. He's sending violent waves to strike his bones so bruises will appear.' Ino though.

She touched the locker behind her and vines came out of the ceiling whipping his hands opening big cuts. Sasuke came running too and punched him on the boy's right hip. His whole body shook and electric currents sometimes would come out of the body. 'Shit. Water style: water wall.' Ino said. 'That way no one would interfere.' she looked around and it actually looked like people would go in and fight.

She was actually quite happy they had came. After a few minutes of standing there and accepting the pain. The guy fell over.

He didn't look like he type of guy that would actually like her. "It's poison!"

"What are you talking about Mika?" Neji said.

"It's obvious why he did that! I bet he doesn't even like me but he was chosen to put poison into me! Gr.. And it sucks chakra too." She put her hand near her stomach and her hand glowed green. She carefully started to move the pill that had poison near it out. She also began taking out the ones that had already leaked.

After a while she had strategically taking all of it out. It was floating near the palm of her hand in a sick green color. 'Damn these people and them taking my chakra.' she thought.

She commanded the plants to lift the guy up and take the body to the nurse or something.

Her previous block jutsu had already began to fade and everyone came rushing by trying to get to the fainted boy. Ino almost fell to her knees if Neji didn't catch her. "ugh.. Thanks Neji."

They all slowly walked back to their dorm. As soon as they all went in Ino took a quick shower and then went to bed. Hoping her chakra would be restored the next day. Ino was just as weak as the day before.

"What's happening to you Ino?" Sai asked.

"How would I know? I think they putted some kind of thing in the poison that would let me get my chakra back for I think…. A day or so?" She gave a weak smile and went back to bed.

"Then stay in bed."

She pouted. "I don't want to! They knew it all along and they'll think I'm weak."

"Fine. But what are you going to do about it?" Neji said as he walked over with a smirk.

"This." She pulled him close and began starting to take some of his chakra.

"Stop that!" he shouted.

"Hey! Look at that! The chakra I got from you actually stays!!!"

"No more! I'm growing weak in the knees!"

"Stop lying! You guys and your stupid pride! I just need chakra." She sent chakra into her knees to stop them from feeling any weaker but that made her stumble back and fall. Sasuke wrapped his hand around her waist and brought her up back to her feet and then unwrapped his hand from her waist. "Oh please look at Sasuke at least he lets me take his chakra."

"Never said that."

"I don't care." She then walked up to Sasuke and gently kissed and stole chakra from him at the same time. She took some and just parted. Sasuke stumbled a few steps. "Oh you'll get used to it Sasuke-_kun._ Just like Shikamaru got used to it."

"Do you always target the ones with more chakra?"

"Yeah.. It's easier that way."

"Sick."

"So anyway! Now that I got what I wanted. Let's go."

"Today's a Saturday. We're going to the gym to train. Well more like spar."

"Fine."

"Can you braid my hair Neji?? Please!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't braid my hair! Like duh!"

"Braid you hair with some wind style jutsu or something."

"I don't wanna waste chakra again!"

Neji gave up and sat down behind Ino and began braiding her hair before they left to spar.

* * *

Yeahhh I knoww so little! .


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own naruto!!**

They all walked in, in their usual formation and quickly began sparing. They didn't feel like sparing on the ground since there were too many people and since Ino wanted to show off again. They all got on some kind of chakra platform and all started to spar.

Ino was facing south, Neji facing west, Sasuke facing north, and Sai facing east. They all got into position. Ino had her tantos on her nails again with only her earth element one strapped to her thigh.

All four whispered a jutsu quietly and Neji went running with his hand engulfed with fire. He swung his hand and a giant fire ball went straight for Ino. Luckily her hair was in a braid and she was able to dodge in time. She threw a water ball that was enchanted with chakra and threw it at the fire one. They have had training and didn't need to say their jutsu out loud. As soon as the water hit fire, the whole chakra enchanted one exploded and waves of water began to hit Neji and some people on the ground. Sasuke electrified the water somehow without contact and it zapped Ino. She pulled her hand back and began making hand motions.

'Wind style: Wind Hurricane!" A hurricane came and took the water and lightning and mixed them all together. It flew toward Sasuke, Neji, and Sai. She canceled it because she couldn't control it in such a small area and then cut the rest off.

'Lightning palm!' She shot a stream of lightning toward Sasuke to target someone behind him. The man fell onto the floor.

The door slammed open and eight teenagers came out. A girl walked a few feet under them and said "We're the top eight students in this school. We challenge you!"

Ino looked at all of them. "Your on."

"We each fight two got it?"

"Whatever blonde."

Ino's eyes gave a evil glare and pointed at the girl. "I challenge you! And you get to pick one of your friends to fight against me!" The girl pointed at the boy next to her. As soon as other people also began insulting her comrades, then things started to happen like a chain reaction.

"We'll all fight tomorrow. Today I'm busy."

Ino growled at her and punched the ground to open craters and fixing the wooden tiles in a big mess. "Coward."

"I am not. My scheldule is busy."

Ino punched the ground again. She ran in a fast speed over to one of the girls and kicked her in the stomach. She flew through the gym and through the gym wall falling into grass.

"Fine."

"Gladly." and they all left dragging the girl with them to get her heal.

Her platform picked her up and moved her to her comrades. Sai and Neji stared wide eyed at her. Sasuke was just smirking. "I know you spent a fifth of you chakra on that hit."

"You're right." she then kissed him and stole more chakra without anyone noticing.

After she had enough he pulled back and smirked. "I think I've have enough. Anymore and I think you're going to start stumbling and make you look so weak."

Sasuke looked away from her face and said "I hate it when you do that. Makes everyone feel bad that you have to take their chakra. You know?"

"I spent too much."

"Well anyway…"

Ino pouted. "I needed."

"Oh… whatever."

"Though I have to say it's cute even if I did steal your chakra for like three times." She said and for this time really kissed without stealing any chakra. He turned his head to hide the blush and he walked back to the dorm.

Ino rolled her eyes. 'Shy.'

Neji came back the next day. Sunday mind you. They all got ready and started out for the gym. Ino put her 'nails' on again and started out. By the time they got there, all the students that were either there or heard the gossip were standing at the sides. Which were regularly used for resting.

The top eight were already there. Ino and their leader stood for about a minute before they decided they wanted to kill each other. Ino ran straight and punched her shoulder to get blocked. She back flipped and kicked her in the chin. They both fell back into their groups and began making rapid hand signs.

"Earth style: Vine whip needle!" Ino shouted. She didn't hear what the other had said but then two people had surrounded her. The leader and the girl she had kicked yesterday. 'Mind crush' she said and she held a palm out to the girl she had kicked. 'She's going to see nightmares and have a headache for days…'

The leader was a average taijutsu fighter but Ino was more flexible and was able to do crazy stunts that could get through people's defenses. She punched the girl in the stomach, it was enchanted, and she quickly flew across the gym.

She quickly got near the ceiling on her platform and said 'Wind style: wind dagger!' Nothing really appeared but she pointed at a guy Sai was fighting in a fast motion and the guy fell down.

She made another fast motion with her hand and a guy Neji was fighting went down. She then sat on her platform and watched the rest slowly let their guards down and pretended to be weak.

'They really are quite average without their special powers…'

After five more minutes they finally all beated them.

"You know it's not fun to watch you guys fight without your special powers. It's annoying actually.

"Well thanks." Neji mumbled.

"Your welcome!" Ino said cheerfully.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking. The principle came in and threw a shuriken at Ino. Ino never thought he would have done that and let her guard down. It hitted her arm. She fell off her platform to be caught by Neji. He helped Ino back on her feet.

The first thing Ino did was rip the shuriken out of her arm. She grabbed Sai and started healing his wounds that he got. "I'm sorry I thought you were someone bad." the principle said.

"That's fine."

She started healing Neji now. After a few more minutes she started healing Sasuke. "You know Mike, you should really not do that. Your only hurting yourself."

"I'm fine." Ino said as she healed.

The principle looked around and said "Everyone exit the gym!!!" Everyone started running out. The ground shook more and the team ran out of the gym.

Ino putted her hand near her arm and started to heal. Her blood had already got on her cloths and she was breathing hard. As she was running she stumbled a few times. By the time the team was to their team, Ino was very tired. "Told you." Sasuke said smirking.

"Shut up! That shuriken was a lot more painful than you think it is. It hurt a pressure point and hitted my nerve." She winced at the pain as she tried fixing it again. "Ugh whatever! Neji! Heal me with your Hyuuga medicine please!!"

Neji stared at her pleading. "I was going to even if you didn't ask." Ino rolled her eyes and just held out her arm. Before she knew it he pressed a pressure point and she fell into a deep sleep. "She's going to get more loud and annoying if she doesn't sleep."

Sai nodded. "I'll go get your backpack and you can get the medicine." he said then he left the purple room for Neji's bag. Sasuke just stood at the side of Ino's bed and just watch everything that Neji did that won't make Ino scream at them when she woke back up.

* * *

I know short.... really short.... but anyway!!!!! I wrote the whole story out but I don't want to give the whole thing out! XDDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own naruto!**

After the next day Ino woke up with bandages wrapped around her arm. Her 'nails' were still on her thankfully.

Neji was near her bed with bandages in his hand and Sasuke was awake. He was just staring out the window. The moment Ino moved Neji woke up and their attention were one her. "Good morning." she said with a smile.

"It's afternoon." Sasuke said.

"Well then Good afternoon." Ino snapped. "You just killed my mood."

She was already up on the bed and was already starting to strap the earth element to her thigh. "Come on! Gym!" she said.

"Why Ino?" Sai asked.

"I want to know why the gym shook." she simply answered. "Come on!"

The moment Ino and her whole team stepped foot into the gym the whole thing exploded with fire red hair mans that came out. "SHADOWCLONES!" Sasuke yelled. They all got into offence position and started fighting.

'where are all the other students?' Ino thought. By the time all the shadow clones were beaten down. All of them were sweating. The whole gym moved and the walls broke a part.

"Well well Yamanaka." Ino twisted her head to see a blond haired blue eyed man. "You've become strong. And the remaining Yamanakas made a good choice. Smart, Powerful, and beautiful. Like all the others…"

"Stay away!"

"I will… and I won't harm you if you find me three humans that I dropped in the sea. They are suppose to grant me the item to rule the whole world and internal life. They carry the special blood I need you see. So if you find them while I'm fighting you then I won't harm you."

Ino stared at her comrades and then nodded. "Fine."

"Perfect then." he rose his hands and the walls of the gym began to fall revealing that they were all near a glacier and the ocean." She looked at the small amount of the ice blocking all the water from falling. She took her 'nails' off and put them in their true form. She strapped them on and broke off all the ice. All the fish and water rushed all at them.

The first thing she saw was Sai get caught by him and he was brought up. Ino thought 'Water style: Water breath jutsu!' a air bubble appeared around her and she sent one to Sasuke and Neji too. She saw Neji trying to fight against the man. But failed at it and his fire won't work underwater. Ino saw a flash of silver in the ocean and started going after it going deeper and deeper into the ocean.

She swam quickly and was able to catch the man's shirt collar before he sank any lower. As she pulled the man up she noticed two other people behind him. 'My lucky day…' She swam back all the way up to see Sasuke fighting the man but got choked around his neck. Ino swam as fast as she can to see that he was already waiting. "He's not much of anything if I can take him down so easily."

"Well we don't usually fight in water."

"I see but they are even below average."

Ino's temper flared but she didn't try attacking. A girl walked pass. 'Must be his servant or whatever.' she thought.

"Ok.. Now what?"

"Put them all on that table. And I need you to mix something.. Only with the swords… I've been waiting for one hundred years… and I'm tired of waiting!"

His servant directed her to a bottle of red liquid as soon as she saw it she already knew what to do. She began but just as she was going to the servant threw a blue liquid down the whole jar of red and soon enough the whole thing was ruined. Ino stared at it and just as she was going to turn her head a hand came slapping her cheek.

As the man was busy with his servant Ino took the time to add a bit of acid she had in a box in her weapon pouch onto the liquid and then changed her mind and threw all the acid in. 'Wind style: Wind sword jutsu! Mind destroying jutsu!' she thought!

In a while she threw the whole bottle of the acid liquid onto the man's face and he screamed feeling the pain. She motioned the sword threw his heart and he screamed. Soon enough the Yamanaka jutsu came into effect and he started to scream. Ino punched with chakra enchanted at the man and he started to stop shouting.

As soon as she found out he was dead the chakra around her comrade's arms began to loosen. "Earth style: Earth burial!" Ino said. She stumbled back and the ground came up burying the man under ground. Far far underground. She fell back into Sasuke's arms that were ready for her to fall in.

As soon as she buried him the whole world around them faded away to leave them right back in the gym. They all went back to their dorm and quickly took all their bags and ran back to the leaf village.

By the time they got to the gates Sasuke said "Go back and rest I'll take care of Ino and write the mission report."

"Hai."

Sasuke took Ino to the hospital and they took her from there and putted her in a hospital bed so she could have rested.

He walked back to his house and rested for that night too.

* * *

Ino woke up the next day in a white hospital bed. A nurse sat near her and she asked "Who bought me here?"

"It was Sasuke Uchiha himself, Ino Yamanaka."

Ino nodded and tried to get out of bed. "Oh ok… Yamanaka… You may leave but don't do anything too harsh. Since it has been 6 months…"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Don't hurt yourself Ino!!!"

Ino jumped out of the bed and shooed the nurse out of the room. By the time she was done dressing she opened the door to see Tsunade.

"What's happening?!?!?!? It's been six months since I left?!?! It was only two months!"

Tsunade tried not to hurt Ino and sat down. "Well Ino we weren't able to get your chakra level back to it's regular level so you were in the hospital for a month getting your chakra back. Your chakra level recovered in a slow rate for the first three weeks until we got it moving at the fourth."

"I have to get out then! I have to see my father!"

"Fine fine but don't work too hard on anything."

Ino darted out of the room and began running to her house. As she entered she saw the kitchen was full of people. Shikamaru, Shikaku, Choji, Choza, and her father.

"Daddy? Why are there so many people here?" They all jumped out of their seats from the hearing of her voice.

"Ino! I'm so glad you're back! All of your friends have been worried about you!"

"That's fine. By the way do you mind if I go see them now?"

"No no that's fine." Inoichi gestured his hand and she walked back out of the door.

She soon checked all of their houses to find no one at all. At last she checked Sasuke Uchiha's house to find all of her friends there including Sai and their sensei. "Hey everybody." she said.

Everyone turned facing her all amazed at her recovery. Sakura was the first to recover and said "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"What Sakura? That I'm alive? Were you all hoping for me to die?" she said.

"No no! but since Sasuke bought you to the hospital it showed little sign of you even ever recovering! And now you're here standing!! I'm so happy!!!" Sakura said bursting into tears. Only to be comfort by Lee behind her.

'Haha no way… Lee and Sakura got together… Now what else did I miss out on?' Neji and Tenten were also holding hands and so were Hinata and Naruto. "Cute. Now when did all of you guys started to get together without my brilliant help?" Hinata blushed and quickly let got of Naruto's hand.

"It's nothing Ino-chan…"

Ino smirked. It was actually quite amusing seeing Hinata blush just at the mention of Naruto's name. Everyone else was all single. And during her little break Kurenai had her baby boy grown looking a lot like Asuma.

After a while she found out it was actually a party since they knew Ino was out but thought she was spending time with other people. Soon enough Ino sat down trying not to use to much energy on anything. Sasuke sat down besides her. "You know about the mission and being away from home for half a year…. The little glacier place he sent us to was made to stall time so it looked like he hadn't age a big while the outside world passed."

Ino looked surprised he never thought Sasuke would have refered to Konoha as home. "It's fine… I had it coming anyway… I did you a lot of chakra just trying to make sure he was dead."

Sasuke just took a sip of his drink. "I guess though.. You were just making sure though. But I have to say I was worried about you."

Ino laughed. "Who isn't? So now that the whole Konoha 12 is back together and that some are even couples… who are you with? What did I miss these pass three months?"

"Nothing. You didn't miss anything. I'm just waiting on someone to come to her senses."

Ino just said nothing and just day dreamed while he talked.

"Anyway I think I'm going to go to the garden…. See you around." Sasuke gave a wave but Ino grabbed his hand.

"You have a garden here? Let me see." Ino took his hand and he guided her to the garden in the back of his house.

Ino didn't notice Sakura pointing at them and whispering something about them both together. As soon as they got there, Ino was amazed. There was a bench that was a few six inches off the ground and was connected to a tree to keep it holding. Ino quickly sat on it and felt the whole bench rock back and forth.

She didn't realize Sasuke had sat beside her until she opened her eyes to see Sasuke looking at her and then quickly turning his attention to the right side of the garden. She smiled and saw him close his eyes. As soon as he did she threw her weight onto the back of the bench and saw it swing a few feet of the ground and saw Sasuke fall of the bench.

She laughed as the bench swung the other way and he saw him flatten out onto the ground. As just about she was going to let out another laugh she felt something grab her ankle and dragged her off the seat.

She turned around to see Sasuke's dark eyes looking into hers. She quickly turned away and changed her position so that she was sitting up and stopped the bench from swinging anymore.

Ino turned her head so that he couldn't see her blush and then she quickly thought 'Wind style: Wind platform!' A blow of wind caught her and it lifted her up so it was like she was sitting on wind. Which she was. Sasuke quickly followed being on lightning.

Soon she caught Sakura looking out of the window at them and gave a sly smile. She gestured all the other sensei and konoha 12 outside into the garden to see them in the air.

Ino gave a cute smile and looked at everyone that was looking at her. Shikamaru and Choji had arrived to see Ino like that.

Ino took her index finger and got water on her index finger she spreaded her fingers and tiny water drops fell from the sky. Falling like crystals she gave a laugh.

"Hey Ino! How did you get up there?" Sakura shouted.

"Chakra!" Ino lifted her hand and Shikamaru began to rise.

"Ino! Put me down!"

"I thought you wanted to sit around with the clouds." Ino said.

"That's fine too!" he said and then the wind picked him up higher.

Ino swept her hand and all her comrades began lifting up into the sky around her level.

He followed and sent a lightning down onto Ino's platform to be blocked.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sasuke and looked at Shikamaru which was staring at the clouds again. She commanded all the wind platforms she made to put them all down on the floor again. Soon enough Sasuke was the only one left in the sky.

"Haha!" she shouted and then left the Uchiha's house and headed out into the meadow in Konoha.

Of course Sakura followed, making Lee follow, making everyone follow. When everyone was at the meadow, Ino turned around with a serious expression and said "Spar."

Everyone looked surprised. Sakura turned to face Ino. "You really shouldn't spar Ino… You might end up in the hospital again."

"Like yeah right. I made a small mistake that ended me up in the hospital."

"Oh ok… who are you sparing with?"

"Sasuke."

Everyone turned their heads toward Sasuke. "Oh sure but if I make you end up in the hospital don't hate me for it because I'm not holding back."

"That's fine with me. And here are the rules….. You may only use one jutsu. One time. And after both of us have done the jutsu the battle is over. Everything else is Taijutsu.

"Fine. And take off your tantos so that I'm sure you're not cheating."

"Fine. But I get to bring one regular weapon with me. A katana."

Everyone looked amazed. Now this would be some fight. Katana against katana. They had to agree Ino was quite good at handling weapons too.

"Fine start."

They both ran at each other trying to get through each other's defenses. Within ten minutes Sasuke had already used up his jutsu. He had used chidori and Ino had a very bloody wound on her left hip from barely missing the hit.

Everyone was looking at them intensely. It was the first spar they have seen that had these rules. And they had to admit it must be hard not to use their jutsus like they regularly do.

Soon Ino spreaded her arms out and she pushed her palm at Sasuke's direction and said in a loud clear voice. "Mind Pain Jutsu!" and before he knew it Ino sent chakra waves from her hands into his mind. She continued to add more chakra forcing in more pain and then stopped watching Sasuke struggle at the pain screaming.

Sakura got into the fight and said "Ino cut it out! He's going to black out if you continue doing that!"

"Fine."

Ino put her arms out into the front of her and began sending less chakra waves into Sasuke's mind until there was no more.

Sasuke kneeled at the floor panting. 'Who would have thought that was how much pain she was causing her victims…' Ino put her finger onto his temple and forced chakra into it.

Sasuke signed in relief as the chakra cooled down the remaining pain in his mind. "Think that I overloaded the chakra?"

"Yes.."

"Well you're the one saying that because I used it on you… and yeah.. I actually did kind of used more chakra… the missing ninjas I'm usually after aren't Anbu…"

"You have a point there…."

"Be grateful I didn't use any jutsu that would cause physical pain…"

"Yeah sorry I guess."

Ino said nothing and just started to heal herself. She looked up toward the sun and said "Hm… I have to go.. See ya!" She gave a small run and than disappeared.

Sakura looked at Lee. "You think something's up?"

"Nah….." **(OCC)**

**__________________**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own naruto.**

As soon as Ino came home, her father was already almost going to exit their house. "Daddy? Where are you going?"

"The old Ino-Shika-Cho is going on a secret mission. I'm sorry you won't see us for a while."

"Oh ok ….."

"Oh I'm not sure if this will make you more happy but there is a meteor fall today."

"Really? Yes!! I'm going to bring all my friends!!"

"It's in that meadow near the Uchiha's house."

"I was there this morning! And ok!!!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!!!"

Ino closed the door after her father left and began to get ready for a shower. After the tub was quit full she changed into regular cloths and took her ninja cloths to the laundry and started it up. She layed her tantos onto a table and started walking toward the bathroom.

After a long hour Ino came out. Her hair was clean and put up in a high ponytail again.

"It's five… I might even be able to catch the sunset too…."

She putted her ninja cloths back on.

She took a huge purple lily picnic towel with her and started out to look for her friends. Then she took some supplies with he that might be helpful. She saw Sakura first. "Hey want to come with me to Uchiha's meadow? Meteor shower tonight!"

"Seriously? I'm going! Oh just be right back…" she returned with a cherry blossom towel and started toward Ino. "Want me to get some other people? Like Lee…"

"Fine.. I'll also get other people and we'll meet in the meadow."

Her first stop was Shikamaru of course. When she knocked on the door Shikamaru opened it with an annoyed expression. "Meteor shower?"

"Fine." He made no movement but just stood outside while Ino just looked at him.

"Towel?"

"Rather not. Too much of a drag ."

"Oh……. K?"

Then next they went to Choji's. He opened the door when he stuffed his face full of BBQ chips. "You're still eating Choji?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"You're going to get even more ……. Big…."

"Oh… that's fine then!"

"Ok… whatever but you want to go see a Meteor shower?"

"Sure. And I'm not bring a towel."

Ino started at him not trusting that and just walked off. Sakura must have been excited because when they soon met up she had everyone else behind her. Everyone except Sasuke. "What about Sasuke?"

"Huh? Oh yeah.. Guess I forgot."

"Let's get him now then.. You lead the rest to the meadow. That includes Shikamaru and Choji."

"Ok." They all left.

Ino walked a while until she saw Sasuke's house. She knocked on the door two times and he came to open the door so forcefully that she almost fell in from the sudden reaction.

"What do you want?"

"Meteor shower?"

"Nothing to sit on."

"Share?"

"Lilies?"

"Hey you know what kind of flower it is!"

His bangs hid his face from view. "It's nothing…."

"So you coming?"

"Uh.. Sure… I guess.. I have nothing to do.."

"Come one already! I don't also want to miss the sunset!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled but she didn't notice the really really microscopic blush oh his cheek. When they got there they first made he towel onto the ground and sat on it. Naruto was laughing at the sight of Sasuke sitting on a **purple lily **towel **with a girl**.

Ino was staring at the sun as it setted. Ino touched the ground and a flower rose from it spitting little seeds at Naruto. "Ino! Make it stop!"

"Rather not when you're teasing. It's quite annoying actually."

Naruto stopped teasing Sasuke and just started to talk with Hinata. Just as soon as the sun started to completely disappear the moon was visible. Everyone started to lay down on their towels by then.

They all chatted for about several hour before the meteors began falling. "Wow……" they all chorused.

Hinata was first to put her hands together and start whispering a wish. Soon everyone was following what she was doing. Within minutes everyone had said their wish and was laying down ready to go to sleep.

Ino took off her rubber band around her hair and spread it around her. She looked at the sky and looked at all the beautiful meteors as they passed by. In five minutes she fell into a deep calming sleep……

* * *

Ino woke at sunrise. With a arm around her waist. She tilted her head just enough to see a Uchiha crest on the white shirt. 'Sasuke!' she thought. She tried trying to get Sasuke's hand off of her waist but with no luck. She carefully tried to pick it up and gently put it on Sasuke's side but failed.

Sasuke started to move. Ino dropped his hand and stayed with his hand around her waist. He lazily dragged his hand over he stomach and then put it at his side. "How long did that have to take you?"

He widen his eyes in surprise. "How long were you awake?"

"Five minutes I guess."

"What?!"

"God never mind." She reached for her bag and grabbed a brush. She started to comb the front of her hair. In a while she was with the front part of her hair and half of her hair toward the back. She looked around.

Sasuke was on his back looking toward the sun. Ino looked at him and walked over to him. She handed him the brush and said "Can you help me brush my hair? Usually I would use chakra but I don't want to waste any at a time like this."

He grabbed the brush without a word and motioned for her to turn around. They both faced the sunrise. Ino would look at the sun rise and Sasuke would look at the sun rise _and_ Ino. Ino soon fell asleep and leaned back to fall into Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke placed her head onto the towel underneath them both and stepped back to sleep again.

* * *

Ino woke up a few hours later making it only eight o' clock. Everyone was still asleep by then. Except Sasuke. He was staring at the sun like it was still rising. "Good morning."

"Good morning too."

She handed him the brush again "I fell asleep remember? I know I will wash my hair again when I get home but I still have to look good." She gave a cute smile and gestured him the brush. He took it with a small smile and began brushing again. After about twenty minutes he was done but just continued combing her hair.

After another ten minutes he finally handed the comb back. "Thanks.." she felt her hair and smiled "Softer than usual…." she pulled her hair over her right shoulder and started to admire her hair.

She putted her brush back into her bag and threw it over a shoulder. "I'm going home to wash my hair and all. Tell them I had to leave." She gave a small wave and left walking.

* * *

It's getting shorter and shorter -___-'''''


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own naruto.**

After a few hours in which she was all ready for a new day. Ino went to Tsunade first. Thinking she would have a mission for her already. And reading some ninja's mind hearing she had a mission for her.

Ino walked into the room to see Sakura by Tsunade's side and Sasuke standing on the front of the desk. "Ino? You already know?"

"Know what? I was really bored so I was reading people's mind…. Heard something about a mission for me…"

"You…. Really shouldn't do that so much……. Some thoughts NEED to be private. Like a secret mission."

"What did you send my dad on?"

"A mission."

"Well duh what kind of mission?"

"A secret one."

"WHAT KIND OF SECRET MISSION?!" Ino saw Tsunade trying not to punch her and stopped there. "Ok… so what's the mission you want to give me?"

"It's a seduction one."

"Again? I've been having a lot of those these pass…… I mean this year."

"Yeah well none are as good as you."

"Ok never mind that but if we're going to talk about that, why don't you send Sasuke OUT?"

"He's part of it."

"I'm going to go on a seduction mission…. With him? Like why?"

"Because the moment you kill the guy. It's going to be very and I mean very late so it will be around three in the morning. I don't think you'll stay awake for that long and then you'll have to get away from there. You'll be traveling in tight heels and since you like your heels very high I think you're going to have a hard time jumping from branch to branch."

"Ok….. So he's going to help me?"

"Yes that too and he's going to help commit the crime you are going to do. The guy your suppose to seduce is… actually quite good looking…. But other then that. He's one of the strong ninjas that are protecting a high princess. He's raping all her maids for gods sake ok? Just kill him."

"Ok….. How do I get close to him and did they pay us for this?"

"They're paying and they caught him raping them anyway. Oh yes.. And after you kill him, we don't want ANY remains. Or blood. Use your Yamanaka jutsus."

"Ok sure. What time do me leave?"

"Right about…tomorrow night. Also it's in the town 36 kilometers from here. Have a good time trying to reach them. Because it's going to take you a long time. Unless you travel for 3 days non stop."

"Yeah… I'm not doing that."

"That's it."

Ino turned toward the door and started to open it when Sasuke started to follow. She opened the door for him too. After a few feet she jumped over the railing. 'Now that was cool…'

Sasuke looked after her as she jumped over the railing. 'That's suicidal….'

Ino landed on tree top except she made it strong enough so she won't fall. Then she started to jumped on the roofs from there. She landed on her house and forced chakra onto the door. Then she took out a key and twisted it in the key hole.

The door swung open. She went straight up to her room and looked at her one of a many closets. She chose a dark almost black purple. She stood in front of it and put both of her hands onto the door. She forced half her chakra into it mixed with a transformation jutsu. Soon enough after she opened her eyes a dark almost black purple book bag sat on the floor.

She held up her book bag and gave a smirk. 'The easiest way to have your whole closet with you.' Her closet she changed had many dresses and a night gown for whatever reasons and a lot of flirty cloths. 'Perfect for seduction missions… Bet Sakura never even thought of it…'

Ino gave herself some salad and started to walk to Sakura's house to discuss about girl stuff the rest of the day.

* * *

* * *

She mostly visited her friends for the morning of her mission day and then went back home to wash her hair and take a shower. Then she took her book bag and swung it onto her back and walked all the way to the main gate.

Sasuke was already waiting. "You're two minutes late."

"I walked here idiot."

"Whatever Ino."

They began running all the way there. After about seven miles out of the whole thirty six they stopped to rest. Sasuke took out the tent in his bag and started to set it up. It was always quite big so Sasuke requested that they don't waste chakra on useless things like using chakra to build a night's stay like she usually would have. After a comfortable stay at Sasuke's tent, they had to start running again.

They ran for twenty kilometers before they had to rest. The same process repeated again and then they set out for the remaining six kilometers.

* * *

Sasuke and Ino got to the palace at mid-morning.

"Hello Konoha ninjas. You're rooms are upstairs. The girl's is the one of the right and the boy's is the one on the left. Be at the ball tonight. You're job is to kill him without a trace. Hope you luck." A maid girl said.

Ino walked up the stairs knowing already what room was hers since they had a piece of paper with fancy writing with her name on it taped to a door.

The moment Ino opened the door she was amazed. The room felt like it was made for her with all the roses and purple.

She put her book bag onto the floor and started to force chakra into it again. Ino three minutes the closet appeared. She looked for some red heels and took out a red dress. It had two thin straps. It was designed so that it looked like a wave over waves on the front design. It wasn't meant to look seducing. It trailed behind her elegantly.

She took out a other red dress that had the same thin straps but with long slits.

Ino walked over to next door and opened it. "Hey Sasuke you think this one is better or the other one?" she quickly said.

Sasuke was sitting on a chair facing the window with it open. "What?"

"You like this one," she said holding up the elegant one. "Or this one?" she said holding up the seducing one.

"The one with the train. The other looks like you're purposely there to get every guy to look at you."

She held it up high to check it. "Hm… ok…"

Ino put her other dress on his bed and headed for the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to try it out first…. Like duh!"

"Hm.. Sure fine."

Ino stepped into the bathroom and started to change….

In a few minutes she was out. She stepped outside and looked at herself in the full body mirror. "So what do you think Sasuke?"

"It's fine I guess. Looks weird at the same time thought."

Ino looked at herself more and then reached up to her ponytail to release her hair. Her hair fell onto her shoulders in waves and then she turned to Sasuke. "Now what do you think?"

"Looks nicer."

Ino pouted. She never liked the word 'nicer' she preferred 'beautiful' better.

She stepped back into the bathroom to change again. In a few minutes she left the room holding both red dresses.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ TIME SKIP~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It was already around nine thirty and Ino needed to get ready. She pulled on her heels and put her dress on. She didn't need any make up tonight. She didn't usually need them anyway. She turned her closet back into a book bag and made her hair turn a little wavy for only the night and then turn back tomorrow when they leave.

She left at exactly ten at night. Ino walked over to Sasuke's room and knocked. He opened wearing a dark suit looking quite good. Ino blushed at the sight of him and walked toward the stairs that would lead to the ball.

Sasuke walked in first. Ino stayed outside looking at paintings before a several other minutes pass and then she went inside. She didn't bring her tantos since she needed to fight with not damage.

After she walked down the grand staircase she looked around. There were couples everywhere dancing to the slow song on that would probably be the only song on for the WHOLE night.

She had here hair down and she walked seductively over to Sasuke. "So? Where's the guy?"

"How should I know? I don't even know where he is right now." he whispered.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying here! I'm going to go attract attention. And you're going to help me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are or do you want a FAIL on your mission?"

Ino know she could get him to help he didn't want any failures on his missions. "Fine."

Ino smiled happily and grabbed him onto the dance floor. Sasuke and Ino danced amazingly for the first time together. Her steps were perfectly graceful and she danced so beautiful that she was the best dancer yet out of the whole ball.

Ino had her hands around Sasuke's neck and she was looking at him some times while sometimes she would look down the check her dress.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder she turned to see a handsome man but the same one that was the man in the picture Tsunade gave them. "May I have this next dance?"

Ino gave a sweet smile to Sasuke and then turned to the man. "Yes you may."

She moved and her dress moved dramatically. She wrapped her arms and dropped her head onto his shoulder while he held her waist. After a few minutes of slow dancing, the man was already tugging at Ino's dress strap to get her attention. He moved his head to a door and they both followed.

Ino smirked 'thinking he's smarter… what an idiot.'

The moment she closed the door, he had already pushed her against the wall. 'ugh… gross… chill Ino… make it look like you want to do it…' She placed a smile on her face and started to make it seem like she was enjoying it. After a few minutes of kissing he started to begin to tug her straps. When the two straps she had on where almost off and about to fall she stepped back and raised her hand.

He fell into the floor with pain. 'Mind body destroy!' she forced more chakra. Within a few minutes the man blacked out and the chakra was traveling to his heart ready to stop it from another beat.

Soon his whole body stopped moving altogether. Ino started to pull her straps back on and started to pant since she rarely used the jutsu.

The jutsu always lead to a clean murder with no blood just pain and screaming.

Sasuke banged on the door just at the perfect timing. Ino was tired and sweating from all the chakra she had to use. He grabbed her hand and ran for their rooms. Ino took her book bag quickly while Sasuke's took his and they both jumped out the window.

When they landed they were already panting. "How did it go?"

"It was fine I guess. But I have to say that no wonder no one wants to be with him. He's a terrible person to make out with!"

"Did you seriously had to say that?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Ok…. Are you tired? You look like it."

"I'm fine… I just want to get home quickly.."

"I have an idea but I suggest you sleep instead." Ino looked at him weirdly.

"And how would I get anywhere sleeping?"

"I'm going to hold you. That's the only way… wait or I can summon a snake. A medium sized one, and it can bring you home."

"No no I suggest you." she said quickly. Sasuke quickly picked her up. Ino slightly blushed at Sasuke holding her with her red dress on.

She fell asleep looking at the sky and half the time turning to see Sasuke's face expression.

Sasuke looked at Ino face trying to see any sign that she was still awake. "God… It takes her a long time just to get her to sleep….'

He looked around the area and started to turn his sharingan on. He quickly said a jutsu in his mind and then… he disappeared. With Ino in his arms.

* * *

Ok... I think the chapter after this is the last...... anyway... tell me what you think! and tell me if you want me to write another.... POLL IN PROFILE! CLICK!!!!!!!

I was kinda rushing wasn't I?


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own naruto.**

Ino tossed in the bed. She sat straight up and looked around the room. The room didn't have a lot of color though. There were several tables around the room and the bed she was laying on was a white color but had a thin layer of cloth separating her from the rest of the room. Her ponytail was down and she was instead wearing a dark t shirt that went down to her knees.

Someone knocked on the door. Ino quickly fell back onto the bed making it look like she was asleep.

"I know you're not asleep I saw you're chakra signal."

Ino was actually kind of relieved that it was only Sasuke. She sat up onto the bed to see him holding a tray of food. A old women was just bowing to Sasuke and then leaving.

"Who was that?"

"A maid… she offered to help when I came back so I just hired her… There really isn't much to do around here anyway. Not like I'm home a lot anyway."

"Ok.. So anyway who changed me?"

"Not me. She did. We both couldn't get your book bag open so she had to put you in one of my t shirts. That's if you don't mind."

"It's fine. Step out of the room and put the food down on a table or something."

Sasuke walked out of the room and Ino turned to her book bag. She sent chakra into it. In a few minutes the closet was back. 'It's getting easier to do that every day.'

Ino picked a tight top that showed one shoulder and a pair of jeans. **(****That's so modern isn't it?****)**

She quickly ate the breakfast that the maid had made for her and walked out of the room. Ino walked to Sasuke and looked over his shoulder "What are you doing?"

"Mission report."

"Seriously? It's so early.."

"I don't care. Might as well get it out of the way."

Ino smirked to the thoughts in Sasuke's head as she read it. "Come on Sasuke…" she said in a seductive voice. "Can't you do the report some other time." she said as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck seductively. She bent down next to his ear and gently said "Please…"

Sasuke quickly turned around on his chair and slammed her against the wall kissing her furiously. Ino kissed back. Sasuke then moved on to her neck kissing it. Ino gave a slight smile. "Control you're hormones Sasuke…."

Sasuke stopped and turned around to work on the mission report again. "I was only teasing Sasuke… You don't have to take it seriously…. But I already know you love me."

Sasuke stopped writing. "How do you know?"

"I've been reading your mind… I thought you would have noticed but I guess not.."

"For how long?"

"Would it bother you if I said since the moment you came back? I wanted to see if you even liked me…. But then you started to show feelings toward the beginning of the first mission at least."

"So.. You wanted to see if I would have returned my feelings to you if you loved me?"

"Yes…."

"Then…. How about a date?"

Ino looked surprised. After what she did? She didn't think so. Sasuke asked again. "So?"

"Sure.."

"Oh yeah… by the way I went pass your house and your father isn't home…. And I couldn't find your key."

"My key is on a necklace that I wore on that seducing mission the key wasn't showing…. Damn it! That pervert ripped it off me!"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her. Ino looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing nothing…."

"So.. When's the date?"

"Tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Guess I'll be staying here to wait for my father to come back if you don't mind…."

"That's fine I don't mind."

Ino bent down to where Sasuke was writing the report and gave a small kiss to him on his cheek. Sasuke looked at her as she walked away. 'The kiss on the cheek really brings me back….. Hm… I wonder if she still remembers that next week is her birthday…. And I also think she forgot that she was asleep for quite a while….'

* * *

Ino wore a flirty top and bottom for the day of her date. She was so excited that Sasuke had finally paid attention to her for once. She had her hair up in it's regular ponytail and she was already to go on the date.

Sasuke came to her at the after noon. "So? Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know yet actually… it's not like I actually like planning a date and all."

Ino gave a small kiss on the Sasuke's lips and walked out the door. Sasuke grabbed her waist and circled a hand around it. "You really shouldn't walk out on me…"

Ino rolled her eyes and kissed Sasuke longingly. While they were kissing Sasuke's hold loosen and she slipped out. "You were saying?"

Sasuke grabbed Ino and kissed her passionately and let her go. Ino rolled her eyes again and followed Sasuke.

* * *

After seeing in public together the couple was known in a few hours. They were even considered boyfriend and girlfriend even before they both have even thought of it.

Within a few months of actually dating Sasuke had proposed to Ino. Ino of course had happily accepted.

* * *

**THE WEDDING (I know -___- I'm rushing…) **

The whole wedding had went fine perfectly. It felt like the whole village had came since the size of the people was a lot more than they expected. The sand siblings had came too.

Everyone was congratulating them throughout the whole wedding. Sakura was Ino's maid of honor and Naruto was Sasuke's best man. Their relationship went better than they expected to.

Inoichi walked up to Sasuke. "You better treat my daughter good. Or I'll probably come and get you for all you know."

Sasuke gave a smile to Inoichi "I will. After all… I do love her."

* * *

I KNOW I'M RUSHING!!!!! Also the fact that I didn't have a lot of time to type this up and I wasn't planning on this story to be this long.. Only the um… first mission part! And I also wasn't planning on Ino and Sasuke being together!!!!!!!!!!! ANYWAY what do you think??? Tell me tell me tell me!!!!!!!! And um…. POLL!!!!! GO AND CLICK ON ONE OF THE OPTIONS!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I'M BEGGING!! *BEGS*oh and um.... REVIEW


End file.
